Mind, Body, and Soul
by RighteousKungFu
Summary: With the Avatar missing and a new threat lurking in the shadows, Toph has to find Aang and save the world once again. Strong Taang, Zutara, and Sukka.
1. Stubborn as a Rock

**A/N: Long time reader, first time writer. Trying out writing so I had to start with my favorite pairing. Slow start with this chapter, but it'll improve with time. Read, review, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ATLA or anything that awesome.**

Every morning begins the same, much to her displeasure. A chorus sounds cause her to rise from her dreams as she begrudgingly comes into consciousness. Despite the thick stone walls of the earth tent, her heightened sense of hearing makes the blind earthbender all too aware of the outside world. Stretching her tightened muscles and running her fingers through her long, jet black hair, Toph adjusts her senses to everything what is going on around her. From the birds chirping miles away to even the most miniscule ant creating elaborate capillary-like tunnels underground, she becomes acutely aware of her surroundings.

With a quick downward motion of her hand, the tent made of stone retracts into the ground as Toph stands and goes through her routine motions to revitalize her body. Ten years of freedom from her parents' estate has given her the freedom she craves and the lifestyle she prefers. A born fighter, she welcomed the chance to travel with the Avatar all those years ago, leaving behind her cozy lifestyle. She has now grown into the fighter she was born to be, a forced to be reckoned with worthy of being dubbed "The Blind Bandit". Though not physically menacing, she was still a ferocious combatant. Shorter than average, she is considered petite by many unfortunate opponents until she displays her true strength. Despite the rough personality, she is a beautiful young woman with long, silky black hair, porcelain skin with a few hidden scars under her clothing, and lean muscle that accents her slender frame. Although not overly well endowed, she still possesses a strong feminine charm that gets unwanted suitors, but gives her a reason to practice her earthbending on unsuspecting victims.

Reaching in her bag, she unrolls a custom map Sokka created for her travels. The areas are raised and created to show the topography of the four nations. Every mountain, valley, hill, and town was raised and given a texture so she could feel the layout of the land. Toph noted mentally all her previous stops and found her current location. With a downcast sigh, she rolled the map up and returned it to her bag, retrieving an apple and rising to her feet. A warm breeze caresses her cheek as she smiles softly.

"Damn it Twinkle Toes. You're dead meat when I find you." She mutters to herself as she begins her seemingly never ending journey.

It has been 4 years since the disappearance of the Avatar and most of the world has moved on with the newly formed United Republic Council working to rebuild the four nations. Issues still arose in various areas that needed immediate attention, but Fire Nation dirigibles only moved so fast. This is where the Avatar was called on the most. Constantly flying from village to village, acting as the world's repairman. Yet the call of the four nations has gone unanswered for years now, and the only one that seemed to mind a young, blind earthbender. She alone has been searching for him ever since his initial disappearance and stubbornly refuses to give in despite the advice of her extended family.

"It's not that we don't care about him," says Katara soothingly "It's just that-"

"Just what?" Interrupts Toph. "You guys think the world is better off without him too? Who stopped that psycho pyromaniac of a Fire Lord? He did, a twelve year old kid!"

"Toph, I miss him too. Believe me, I do But these things happen. He's the Avatar. He goes through things that we can never understand. We just need to be patient."

"Then you don't care about him as much as I thought Sugar Queen! What? We're just supposed to sit on our hands and wait for the world to almost end again?" Barked Toph as she rapidly backed her green and gold bag that she stole from Sokka.

"What? No, I do. I miss him...There are just other issues. Look, remember when we had to fight Ozai and he disappeared? He always comes through in the end." replied Katara in a cool tone.

"Yeah yeah, well I'm going to go find YOUR fiance one way or another. You can go practice your tearbending to Sparky like you always do" Snarled Toph as she burst through the stone door of her small house on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se.

"Toph! Toph, get back here! You don't even know where to start looking."

"He's not in the Fire Nation palace or the council hall, that's for damn sure. Look, either help me find him or stay out of my way, Katara" Toph shot back as she secured her bag over her shoulder and glided away on waves of earth with her bending.

Left hurt and in awe, Katara stood in the obliterated doorway clenching her fist to hold back her emotions as she watch what has become her little sister leave from her field of view. She slowly made the trek back to the walls of Ba Sing Se. Greeted by a more personable attendant than the previous incarnations off Joo Dee, they rode in a carriage back to the inner circle.

"So, Councilwoman Katara, Was your meeting with Miss Bei Fong successful?" chirped the young attendant Suyin.

"Eh, not exactly." Sighed Katara as she looked out the window towards the sky. "The girl is as stubborn as ever. I guess all we can do is hope for the best…"

Stopping on the outskirts of a new village, Toph settled the wave of earth she was riding and began the walk into the town's marketplace. The area was crowded with its elaborate shops and grand statues of badgermoles on the edge of the town. The large amounts of people in the village was more than enough to give adequate vibrations of the area, but it made it difficult for Toph to identify anyone in particular. Searching was pointless with the surge of patrons in the town square, especially without visual sight. With a frustrated sigh, Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes and made her way to a stall near the center of the town. A short, stout man with a small topknot and a neatly groomed fu manchu mustache warmly greeted his approaching, potential costumer.

"Greetings young lady! Feel free to take a look around and purchase whatever suits your fancies." shouted the shop owner in a loud, boisterous voice.

"Calm down pops. Besides, not much _looking _will do someone like me." Toph retorts with a sarcastic wave of her hands in front of her face. "I need information instead." She then pulls out her map and lays it out on the counter.

"Well like all things, that comes with a price." sneers the shopkeeper as he rubs his fingers together.

"Okay, how about I don't break your fingers I hear in front of my face and you give me some information like I tried to ask nicely for." growled Toph.

"I like you young lady!" laughed the shopkeeper. "What would you like to know?"

"Where on this map am I exactly?"

Studying the unique map briefly, stroking his mustache. "Well you're here, in Taku." He says as he puts a finger on a spot near a mountain range on the map. Toph drums her fingers on the counter as it appears she's deep in thought about the new information when she is actually feeling his finger's exact placement on the map.

"Thanks a bunch." responds Toph as she casually rolls up the map and returns it to her bag. "One other thing."

"Wait now, first one's on the house, but anything else will cost ya."

"Fine, here's two silver pieces. Now can we talk?" sighs Toph as she throws two silver pieces on the counter. The shopkeeper grows a snide smile across his thin lips.

"I guess you are really blind, little lady. Those are copper pieces." says the shopkeeper casually.

"Why do dunderheads like you always think you can pull one over on me?" pondered Toph as she twisted her hand and the earth encased the shopkeeper up to his shins. She pulls out a scrolls and holds it open in front of him. "Take the silver or leave it, but tell me if you have seen this guy."

Squinting at the paper, "Hey there champ, sorry I missed you. Important Fire Nation business. Hope uncle isn't boring you with all his stories-" read the shopkeeper before she quickly put away the piece of parchment.

"No, not that one! This one." She yells as she blushes and unravels a picture with an artist's rendering of the Avatar sporting a more angular and mature face with a shaved head and a trim beard.

"Oh! The Avatar. Saw him here maybe a few months back. He came to see the herbalist here in town. Crazy as a wolf bat, she can cure anything. But that's all I can see, he ran faster than a bolt of lightening, so I assume it was him."

With a defeated groan, Toph released the shopkeeper and put the scroll away. "Just give me some supplies. I appreciate the info." she says as she puts a couple more silver pieces on the table and begins to fill her bag with supplies needed for the journey that just got a little longer.


	2. Sweet Memories

**A/N: Couldn't sleep, so I decided to write some more. I'll try to update frequently because I know how much it sucks to wait for the next chapter of a story, which is why I'm working on it right now. Hopefully my writing will improve as the story continues. As always; read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Checked this morning, still note Byrke. So I still don't own ATL**A.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a massive canyon, Toph kicked out her legs and took a huge bite of seal jerky she received from Sokka. Buzzard-wasps flew overhead as the occasional cloud provided a brief moment of relief from the arid summer sun. Putting her long black hair into its usual bun as she stands, Toph takes a deep breath and stomps her right foot as she takes a horse stance. The vibrations she sends out maps the canyon and her surroundings for miles around her after years of training. Assessing the distance to the base of the canyon, she decides to walk along the edge to a shallower area so she can cross the massive expanse.

Not too far from where she was resting is a small shack with a small group of people crowded in front of it. Shaking her head at the thought of traveling companions slowing her down, she makes her way towards the pathway down the cliff.

"Hey miss! It's dangerous to go down there. You should wait for the guide to escort us across. You're more than welcome to join us." exclaimed a young man from the group.

Standing slightly taller than most people, he was clearly a citizen of the earth kingdom with this open, green, sleeveless tunic with gold trim and loose beige pants. He has messy dark brown hair and a sharp jaw that accents his friendly smile.

"It's okay, I got it Slim. Don't worry about me." she retorted towards him as she senses the area within the canyon to verify his warning.

"But there are these huge creatures called canyon crawlers and it's almost impossible to get across without an earth bender. Just cross with us. I'm Shan, it's a pleasure to meet you." he chirped happily as he bridges the distance between the two and bows politely.

Warily, Toph turned towards the young man, "So, this guide. He's some kind of master earthbender?"

"Well not anymore from what I hear. He was hurt pretty badly a couple years back and I don't think he ever really recovered fully but it's better than no earth bender, right?" responded Shan as they walk back to the rest of the group.

The ground began to rumble slightly as an old man with a bushy mustache and straw hat approaches the group.

"Good morning everybody! Are we all ready to cross the canyon? First thing's first, no food allowed in the canyon, it attracts dangerous predators. Oh, you youngens can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry, or dead? Now, we're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!" exclaimed the old earthbender as the group made their last preparations.

Toph feeling in her bag realized that her last stop in Taku didn't last her long as she is already short on food since she finished the last of her saved jerky earlier. Readjusting her clothing and pack, she touches the soft fabric of a green headband that she keeps wrapped around her rest. Smiling at the only clean piece of clothing she owns, she's shocked back into reality as Shan lightly taps her shoulder.

"Hey, miss? The group is moving out now. Are you okay?" asked Shan in a warm manner.

"Yeah, I can take care of myself. don't be so uptight Slim. I might end up carrying you guys and that old geezer instead of having him guide us." chuckled Toph.

Shan couldn't help but laugh as the two followed behind the group, hearing the occasional bit of tourist information the guide shouts at the group.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm either extremely rude or very forward. I never asked you for your name." admitted Shan as he notices Toph walking with her eyes downwards.

"Oh, my name…it's not important. I'm just passing through anyways. Not like you'll need it." Toph insisted.

"Well maybe we're heading in the same direction." replied Shan cheerily. "Besides, it would be rude if I just kept referring to you as 'miss'. Please? What's the harm in a name?"

Groaning, "Bei Fong. My name is Toph Bei Fong." coughed Toph.

Stopped in his tracks with his mouth agape, Shan stood shocked at the sudden reveal of information. "Toph Bei Fong? The blind master earthbender? The sifu of the Avatar? The champion of Earth Rumble, the Blind Bandit?"

"Wow, didn't know I had such a well-informed groupie but yeah, that's me. Don't go running your mouth either, I'm keeping a low profile so I can move around easier." mentioned Toph as she hastened her pace.

Running to catch up to her, Shan continued, "But what are you doing out here? Last I heard you were training students and aiding the Avatar in areas that needed help. Well, that is before he abandoned everyone, again."

Turning quick on her heels, she glared at Shan, "Do you always ask this many questions. Just keep your mouth shut and cross the canyon so you can get to wherever you're going." Toph hissed.

Noting the venom in her tone, Shan blanched at the possibilities of what a master earthbennder could do, especially surrounded in her element. "Right, m-my apologies, M-miss Bei Fong."

"Master Bei Fong to you Slim, and do you forget it." she insisted as she turned to catch up to the bulk of the group.

Night had fallen and the group set up a large campsite at the base of the canyon. Various tents were set up everywhere as several small campfires were lit and people sat around laughing and joking with each other. Toph on the other hand laid on the outer edge of the campsite on a raised slab of earth, chewing a piece of wheat as she relaxed. Closing her eyes, she retracted the wide area of her seismic sense and memories began to flood her mind as she unconsciously held the green headband that was around her wrist.

* * *

"What kind of sad excuse of an Avatar are you? Moping around here like a helpless rabaroo. Come on, I know I'm not big on the mushy stuff like Sugar Queen, but I can at least listen. What's wrong?" Toph asked as she plopped down next to where Aang is sitting, staring wistfully along the river.

Aang sighed, "I just miss how things were during the war. Ya know? it was so much better and easier."

"You mean when that crazy Fire Lord was trying to kill us constantly?" replied Toph with a chuckle.

"Yeah…I mean no! Not that part. Just the traveling, the laughter, the carefree lifestyle. Now it's all work and politics." groaned Aang.

"People gotta grow up eventually Twinkle Toes, that's life" said Toph as she leaned back on the cool grass.

"I know, I know. That's what everyone tells me, to grow up. I never got to just be a kid. It's not fair." uttered Aang as he slumped his shoulders, resting his head on his arms that are resting on his knees.

"Ugh, you're not going to be this sad sack the entire time. Let's go." ordered Toph, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Go where?" questioned Aang, bewildered.

* * *

"Hey. Master Bei Fong?" called Shan as he approaches where Toph is resting.

"Do you mind?! Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" snapped Toph, sitting up and shooting an evil glance at him.

"I'm sorry, you just looked lonely out here since everyone else is enjoying themselves around the campfires. And-"

"And you thought you'd take pity on me and invite me over?" interrupted Toph.

"Yes, well no. I'm not taking pity. Just extending a friendly hand. Being nice just because it's the right thing to do." smiled Shan, trying to break through the cold exterior of Toph.

"Right, well I'm fine. I have spark rocks to start my own fire if I need to and I can make my own tent." replied Toph coldly.

"Well…I'll just join you then." said Shan as he takes a seat next to her. With a flick of her wrist, the earth beneath Shan moves a few feet away from her, taking him with it. Determined, he crosses the distance and takes his seat next to her again.

"Fine! Do what you want." sighed Toph, turning away and laying on her side.

"So…what are you doing out here all by yourself?" mused Shan.

"Looking for someone." she murmured in a quiet voice.

"The Avatar I'm guessing."

"No! I could be looking for anyone…okay, yes. I'm looking for him." she confessed.

"Why? I mean I can understand with him being your friend and student and all, but the official search parties stopped their search over three years ago now. I'm guessing wherever he is, he doesn't want to be found." he stated, relaxing himself a little bit more around the famed earthbending master.

"Yeah, that's what I'm guessing too." she said in a hushed whisper, putting up an earth tent between the two of them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he paused. "Look, if you want company, my group and I are just over at that fire." informed Shan as he pointed to his campsite and walked away.

* * *

"Keep up Sifu!" shouted Aang as they made their way to a festival in the town where they were staying.

"You cheered up quickly, Twinkle Toes." replied Toph as Aang pulled her along. Keeping her usual green short-sleeved tunic with long, shorts that showed her bare feet and wrappings around her ankles, Aang had to wear a green headband that covered much of his tattoo on his head, to avoid drawing a crowd.

The entire night the two went from attraction to attraction using their bending discreetly to win all the games. from using airbending to guide a ball Aang threw at a pyramid of bottles to Toph using her earthbending to accurately throw stone rings around wooden pegs on the ground. The two laughed and enjoyed themselves the entire night.

"Bet you I can beat this game too." Aang remarked confidently pointing at a crowd of big, burly men crowding around as one swung a hammer with all his might, hitting the platform only to have the weight raise only a few feet off the ground.

"I think you actually muscles for that Twinkles." snorted Toph as she punched him in the arm.

"Okay then, watch this" replied Aang as he rubbed his hands together, making his way through the crowd.

"Oh yeah, I'll be watching." reminded Toph sarcastically.

Taking the hammer from the latest failed contestant, the crowd laughed and taunted the young airbender. Positioning himself and the hammer just right, Aang heaved the hammer up and used a powerful, precise gust of airbending to force the mallet down on the very edge of the platform, sending the weight into the elevated bell knocking it off. Everyone stood around dumbfounded as Aang took the sack of gold awarded to the winner graciously and the two ran off.

The two made their way back to the campsite as Aang light a small fire in the pit Toph made. They put their stuff away and settled in for the night, laying out underneath the stars.

"Hey, Sifu? Are you up?" questioned Aang as he turned his head over to where she was laying.

"I am now Airhead. What do you want?" retorted Toph.

"Thanks. That's just what I needed. I'm tired of people putting me on this pedestal, expecting me to carry the world." His words struck a personal chord within her as she's been treated like a trophy the majority of her life by her parents. "Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you. Means a lot that I could spend the night like that, especially with you.

The last comment made Toph blush, "Yeah, don't get all soft on my Twinkle Toes." she replied, flicking a small pebble at him. "But it was nice to put off responsibilities."

"Yeah…" Aang trailed off in a sigh as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Toph sighed to herself as she listened to the slowly dying chatter of the nearby campsites. Wrapping the green headband around her wrist, she adjusts herself to find a comfortable position. "Twinkle Toes, I swear when I find you, I'm gonna punch you so hard even Kyoshi will feel it."


	3. Unstoppable Force, Unmovable Object

**A/N: I know i've been uploading a lot, but it's mostly so I can get the set up out of the way for the deeper action and plotline I have in store. That being said, here's an extra long chapter. I'll probably write more, but otherwise it'll be saved for Taang Week 2012 on Sunday, so check my profile for that. As always; read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, sadly. **

* * *

Despite growing up as princess, waking up in a luxurious bed still felt completely foreign to Toph. The soft mattress absorbed all outside vibrations from the world and left her blind. Much to her displeasure, it is not dignified of a lady of her caliber to sleep on the ground, let alone outside and the innumerable servants that waited on her made sure to constantly remind her. The newly formed Republic City has served as a secondary home for her and most of her friends after the war, as they were most often needed by the council to oversee any major decisions with the construction and development.

Toph yawned and her long hair was standing on end in every possible direction. She spat out the window, angering an unfortunately struck pedestrian, and casually got dressed in her usual green and tan outfit. Feeling out the vibrations in the stone floor, she made her way to the source of commotion stirred up by her friends.

"Snoozles' probably telling some made up story about him solving mysteries with that fake beard. Either that or Twinkles Toes is showing off some new little trickety trick." snorted Toph as she made her way down the hall. The vibrations felt more slow and somber as she approached the door to Aang and Katara's room, entering without bothering to knock.

Sokka was investigating the room with his detective hat and large, bushy, fake beard on as he usually did when solving an unnecessary mystery. Suki, only shaking her head and giving a sweet smile was sitting on the bed with Katara as she looked out the window a million miles away. Zuko was leaning against the wall next to the doorway with one foot on the wall, arms crossed trying to keep his composure.

"Hey Champ…" began Zuko as she entered the room.

"Save it Sparky. It's too early for you guys to try and sugar coat or lie to me, so what's going on in here?" barked Toph, feeling all eyes fall on her.

"Well it appears that in the dead of night, the spirit of Admiral Zhao came in here, possessing Momo, knocked out Aang and-" theorized Sokka, stroking his beard.

"Sokka! We already went over this, Aang was not kidnapped." snapped Zuko.

"That's Detective Wang Fire to you, Loser Lord." shot back Sokka as Suki snatched his fake beard off his face. Sokka gasped and tried to cover his naked face, save for a small patch of hair growing on his chin.

"We think he ran off." said Suki trying to return to a serious note.

"He could just be out flying with Appa and Momo like always, he has been down in the dumps more than usual lately. He's probably just blowing off some steam." replied Toph.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too, but some of the guards saw him putting the saddle on Appa and securing supplies before he took off." offered Zuko ignoring Sokka's unnecessary investigation of the room.

"And no one stopped him?!" shouted Toph.

"A guard stopping an 18 year old Avatar, master of all benders that stopped Ozai _during_ Sozin's Comet. Yeah, that's likely." reminded Zuko in a dry, sarcastic tone.

"Well what about you Sweetness? Did he say anything? He's the Avatar, our best friend. He must've said something." asked Toph towards Katara, whose gazed remained fixed out the window. Maintaining her dignified composure that accompanies politicians, she couldn't help the sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Look, we sent out several squads to search for him. Until we find him or he returns, we still have work to do here." said Zuko as he approached Toph and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No this isn't the Fire Nation, Sparky! This is our best friend. We…we have to do something." huffed Toph, knocking his hand away.

"Do what?!" shouted Zuko raising the room's temperature in his anger. "He took Appa, none of us can fly, and we're still needed here!"

"…Fine. Did he at least leave a note saying goodbye?" sighed Toph in begirding defeat.

"No, I guess part of being a monk. No material possessions. Which is why we reopen to possibilities of a kidnapping! Note exhibit A, this green headband found on the chair next to the window. I suspect the notorious Grass Assassins." speculated Sokka holding up the headband.

Toph snatched it away, "Assassins wouldn't leave clues like this and we all know you made them up. It probably belongs to an attendant running around here."

Massaging the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Okay, now that we've exhausted all leads, can we please get the day started? Katara, you're needed by the council. Sokka and Suki, the guards around town could use some help." trailed off Zuko as he herded everyone out the room and down the hall.

Gripping the headband tightly until her knuckles turned white, Toph wrapped the fabric around her wrist and followed behind the group trying to save her anger for a certain flighty monk.

* * *

"Safe travels you young folk! Don't get snatched up by any big critters like i was!" laughed the canyon guide as he headed back across the canyon. The majority of the group continued along the path as a lone earthbender unraveled her map to check her progress. Finding her location, she took a traditional horse stance and took a powerful stomp to get a feel for the area miles around. The tunnels of singing gophers laid intricately underneath her. Taking a deep breath, she took notice of every stone, every hill, every creature in the area. As a stray rabaroo came charging towards her, she took a slight sidestep to avoid the fleeing animal.

"Crazy animals. Can't a girl get around without someone trying to run me-" started Toph as a young man came crashing into her.

"Sorry!" shouted the young man as he quickly pulled her back to her feet and ran off after the rabaroo. "Thumper! Come back!"

"Hey watch it! Before I knock your block off!" yelled Toph, brushing herself off. "Stupid guy running all over the place. Who does he think he is? Guess I'm getting rusty. Couldn't…even..feel him coming…" she realized slowly as her eyes grew wider before rushing after him in a blast of earth that left a shockwave around her.

The young man held out an apple to the startled rabaroo, crouching lower to appear harmless. "It's okay girl, i've gotcha. Don't worry about a thing." smiled the young man. The tall, slender young man held out his other hand to pet the animal gently when the ground begun to shake and the rabaroo ran away in fear.

"Thumper! Wait! No, come back!" exclaimed the young man. He slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head. His shaggy brown hair framed his angular face, sporting a trim beard . His worn clothes hung loosely on his slim frame hiding a muscular build. He turned towards the source of the growing rubbling as his eyes grew wide and his reflexes betrayed him for their lack of cooperation.

Moving faster than a bolt of lightning, Toph charged at the young man. With a powerful lunge, she launched herself at the young man and punched him in the face with all the force of a metoer falling from the sky, leaving a crater where they stood.

"You thought you could hide from me, Airhead? I'm the greatest earthbender in the world, and don't you forget it Twinkle Toes!" exclaimed Toph at the top of her lungs to an unconscious and disguised Aang.

* * *

"It's okay buddy. I'll just be gone for a couple hours. Besides, you've got Momo to keep you company." reassured Aang with a cheery smile. The giant sky bison glanced at the chattering flying lemur and let out a disappointed moan.

"Oh come on now. How about I bring back some hay? Deal?" returned Aang as he went off into town.

The small town was unusually calm, despite it only being midday. People were too hard at work with construction to notice him wandering around. Those that weren't working were sitting around, dull and lifeless. Even the children abandoned their juvenile games for wayward sighs. Aang frowned slightly at the sight and made his way to a shop's stall being operated by a woman whose sad expression cast lines on her face giving her an older appearance.

"Good afternoon miss. Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on here?" asked Aang politely.

"Reconstruction. This town was abandoned because of the Fire Nation raids years ago. Now we're taking it back, but it'ss still rough. Traders won't come through here too often in fear of the past raids. The well dried up and tornados destroyed many buildings. It's all we can do to keep this place from falling apart." replied the woman as she gathered the usual supplies traveler's asked for.

"I see. I'm not a master with a hammer, but I can at least help you guys dig a new well." returned Aang with a smile. He took a couple steps back, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Taking his Sifu's horse stance, he stomped with his right foot and sent vibrations underground. Elated at his success, he went to the town square as people watched. Raising his hands above his head with a breath, he forced his hands down, pushing the earth with them. The hole he created reached below to an reserve of water. A quick upward motion and low walls surrounded the hole creating a well. Peering into the well, the townspeople slowly erupted in cheer as they thanked Aang.

"Aww shucks! It's just our luck to have a master earthbender strolling through this here town. Thank ay sir." said one of the onlookers.

Aang chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, just a simple earthbender." Yet while the adults were excited, the children couldn't share in the joy. He rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers at a new idea. Grabbing his supplies and a few gold coins on the stall's counter, he ran to the outer edge of the town and dropped his stuff. Far and wide he could see animals of all kinds in the grasslands beyond the town. Concentrating on his forms, Aang created several dividing areas for the animals, catering to their habitats. The people hearing this commotion followed after the rumbling subsided and the children ran to the new attraction. The children laughed and stood in awe of all the animals in the newly formed zoo.

"Guess I'm stuck here a little while longer. Already been gone 3 years, what's another couple?" shrugged Aang as the spirits of the town were lifted.

It wasn't glamourous, but when was anything ever for the young monk? Aang woke up in his small, humble shack and stretched, cracking all of his bones. Having nothing but a small room big enough only for a small bedroll, a room to wash in, and what would be considered a kitchen, The home suited Aang's lifestyle. He threw on this long sleeve green tunic and grabbed his straw hat as he took some berries from the bowl on the counter and walked outside. Tossing a few in the air, Momo swooped down and caught them as he perched on his shoulder and ate. The two made their rounds about the zoo and checked in every animal. Aang even made sure to greet each individual creature by name, leaving no one out. He even jumped into the area for the sabertooth moose lions and played with the cubs as the parents watched cautiously.

Time passed as he went about cleaning and maintaining the facility and talking to kids about the various animals. Here he was just Shu, a simple, young nomad uprooted by the war. Making sure to cover his airbender tattoos and stick only to earthbending, the town never suspected his true identity, even after half a year of his help. Everyone loved Shu and appreciated his help. Due to his abundant help, the townspeople never asked much of him and they coexisted peacefully. No worries, just a simple lifestyle and it suited Aang just fine.

Midday was approaching and Aang was playing with Momo and some of the birds that took roost in the trees. The catfish gators were snarling in the adjacent habitat. Aang went over to check out the problems and saw a stray rabaroo in the contained area.

"Thumper? What are you doing down there?" questioned Aang as he jumped over the walls into the pit. "It's dangerous in here for you. Let's go back to the others."

As Aang approached the rabaroo slowly, it jumped out of the pit and started to hop away. "Thumper! Wait! No!", he yelled as he chased after it. Aang would chase and lunge after it, only to land face first in the dirt. Forgetting everything else around him, he chased the animal nonstop.

Not looking where he was going, Aang ran into a young lady knocking them both over. "Sorry!" shouted Aang as he quickly pulled her back to her feet and ran off after the rabaroo. "Thumper! Come back!"

Catching up to the animal, Aang pulled an apple out of his shirt and held it out peacefully to the rabaroo as he lowered his stance. "It's okay girl, i've gotcha. Don't worry about a thing." he smiled. The ground began to quake and the rabaroo ran away as he was carefully approaching it to pet her. "Thumper! Wait! No, come back!" exclaimed Aang.

Sighing, he rubbed the bag of his head and stood up straight as he watched the animal retreat. The rumbling grew louder as the sound approached him rapidly. Aang turned his head to look at the source, but didn't have a moment more to move as a small but strong fist collided with his jaw, creating a crater from the sheer force of impact.

* * *

"Did you see what that little ungrateful girl just did? Just give me five minutes with her! She'll know better than to challenge the Avatar!" shouted Kyoshi.

"Calm down Kyoshi! This is Aang's life, let him deal with it." replied Roku trying to keep his cool and calm the raging warrior.

"Calm?! End her! Remember the last person that challenged us and went unpunished?" rebutted Kyoshi.

"I hardly think this child is going to rally a war." offered Yangchen.

"Fine. Just wait until the next earthbending Avatar comes around. Then heads will roll." huffed Kyoshi as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Aang woke up in a field with his head propped up by a rock. The night sky was filled with scattered lights of stars and a campfire crackled beside him. His jaw throbbed painfully as he sat up to assess his surroundings. Looking around, all he saw was the young woman sitting by the fire, leaning back on her elbows. Her long black hair shined with the light from the fire. The flames created slight shadows that danced across her beautiful, porcelain face.

"Don't even think about running away Twinkle Toes." she called out as he began to stir.

"Huh? Toph? What? How did you find me out here? And why did you punch me so hard?" questioned Aang, rubbing the sore lump on his jawline.

"You think you can just run off for four freaking years and think everything was going to be okay?" shouted Toph now standing.

"I…Well…" murmured Aang as he looked away.

"Even if you didn't want to do your job of protecting the world, you could at least have left a note or something instead of running away like a jelly boned pansy!" exclaimed Toph standing over him.

"…but Toph….you can't read…" replied Aang quietly.

"That's not the point! People need you to glow it up and keep the world in check." roared Toph waving her arms in the air.

"Is the world in trouble again?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"How should I know? I'm out here tracking your sorry butt." replied Toph.

"So…what's the problem? Why are you searching for me if nothing is wrong?" queried Aang looking up at her.

Toph turned away and walked back to her previous spot, "Does it matter? You can't just disappear like that, Airhead."

Aang started to rise to his feet, "I'll be there if the world needs me. For now I just wanted-" said Aang as he fell face first due to the metal bindings around his ankles. "Seriously Toph?"

"Hey, everyone knows they can't hold you down. I'm not taking any chances." shrugged Toph as she sat down and faced the campfire.

Aang sighed, "I'm sorry, honestly. I just couldn't take it. I knew this day would come since they told me I was the Avatar as a kid. All it is day in and day out, 'Avatar do this' or 'Avatar do that'. They treat me like some great and powerful spirit when I just want to be Aang."

"You don't get that with us? You're still just dopey Twinkle Toes to me. Probably cause I can't see you when you go all glowy on people." scoffed Toph.

"Even with the gang, It seems like you, Sokka and Suki are the only people that treat me like a regular person." replied Aang trying to get into a seated position.

"What about Sugar Queen and Sparky? Two of your best friends unless I'm wrong, and I'm never wrong." questioned Toph.

"Sifu Hotman, I mean Zuko, is so buried in his work as Fire Lord that he has to treat me like the mighty Avatar constantly. And Katara…" Aang trailed off.

"Yeah? I haven't got all night to be doing this heart to heart, mushy stuff. Get to it." said Toph.

"Well she's great, don't get me wrong. She's smart and courageous and kind and-" he started.

"Blah blah blah, we both know there's a 'but' that you're avoiding." mocked Toph with hand gestures imitating his talking.

"She's too..I don't know. Overbearing i guess. Yeah I love being around her, and that comforts me, but lately…All she does is work and study laws and regulations. So serious and distant. Imagine the motherly Katara we had to deal with as kids combined with the schedule keeping of Sokka. It's brutal." confessed Aang.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into and we have to grow up sometime, Airhead." answered Toph, hiding the elation in her eyes of the newly discovered information.

"I had to grow up way too fast. Seems like I only got to be a kid and have friends for a year or so." replied Aang with his head hung low. He shook his head and started to stand up.

"So what are you gonna do about it Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph looking over at him in his direction.

"I guess feed Momo and Appa. He probably ate through all the hay I have stocked up." shrugged Aang as he threw the bent metal bindings to Toph. "Come on, We're not too far from where I'm staying."

Shocked at the ease in which Aang got out of his restraints, she kicked some dirt to put out the fire and followed. "Wait a minute! That's not fair! You already mastered all the elements, you're not going to steal metalbending too Twinkle Toes" she called out in surprise.


	4. Things Change

**A/N: Happy Taang Week! Back with yet another chapter. I'm trying to work out the kinks in the storyline, which is proving to be pretty tricky, especially nailing the character's personalities. Expect another chapter in a few days and updates on my Taang oneshots through the week. As always: read, review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ATLA and they've stopped answering my calls...**

* * *

"This is where you live? A rickety shack next to a zoo?" asked Toph teasingly as they approached Aang's humble home.

"It's not much, but it makes do." chuckled Aang.

"Speaking of doo." choked out Toph as she closed her nose. "Do you really have to live this close to the animals? Searching for four years and it turns out the great Avatar is living with a bunch of hog monkeys."

"And rabaroos and sabertooth moose lions and a bunch of other animals." replied Aang oblivious to the odor. "It's not so bad, would've been better if I wasn't knocked out for a whole day by a certain someone!"

"Yeah and that was just the beginning. Now hurry up and grab Appa and Momo so we can get the heck outta here." said Toph.

"We can leave in the morning, for now, lets just rest." assured Aang pushing open the door to what might as well been called a shack.

"Here? Nope, not happening. Like I said, get Momo and Appa. We're near a town right? Then lets stay there where I can breathe in peace." argued Toph.

"Okay okay, we'll do it your way." he agreed as he whistled using his thumb and index finger to call his companions. Appa let out a loud bellow and Momo glided onto Aang's shoulder.

The four of them then made their way back to the town, but Aang had to leave Appa and Momo on the other side of the ridge overlooking the town to maintain his secret identity. Petting the two creatures, Toph and Aang left the animals and made their way into town to the local inn. As the pair pushed open the wooden door, a bell rang above it and a happy old man entered from the back room behind the counter.

"Ah! Shu, it's so nice to see you again." greeted the old man cheerily despite the late our. "And who is your lovely friend?"

"Good evening Mr. Huang, it's a pleasure to see you too." replied Aang with a polite bow. "And this is my friend-"

"Oma! Great to meet you." interjected Toph as she elbowed Aang discreetly.

"Hey! What was that for?" whispered Aang.

"They don't know you're the Avatar right? Well they don't know I'm me either. I thought the whole purpose was to keep a low profile." hissed Toph under her breath.

"Yes, this is my dear friend, Oma. She made her journey here and needs a place to stay." confirmed Aang, rubbing his sore rib.

"Oh? Well you must be quite the strong young woman to make it all the way out here with no companion." replied the innkeeper to Toph.

"I think I can handle myself around here just fine." smirked Toph confidently.

"She certainly can, so can we please get two rooms?" asked Aang.

"Er, actually just one room please. That should be more than enough." said Toph with a painted smile.

"Ah! I see. One room it is. Just be safe up there kids." laughed the innkeeper as Toph laid two gold pieces on the table and walked up the creaking stairs with one arm wrapped around Aang's in a seemingly romantic gesture.

* * *

Sitting in their private quarters of the inn in Republic City, Aang shaped a piece of earth into various forms. Sticking out his tongue to the side in concentration, he made a chain from the single stone in his hands. Looking out the window at the setting sun, he sighed and fell backwards on the lush bed. We was home early since negotiations between the different nation delegates feel through. Katara, being one of the key people in said negations remained to argue her point even after the meeting was adjourned and rescheduled. This was a usual routine for the gang now. Sitting in on mind numbing meetings and tiptoeing through red tape and bureaucracy. For a fun loving nomad, it was the worst possible prison.

Katara entered the room and huffed loudly as she put several scrolls on the round table that accented their room. Without saying a word, she sat down and began to review each scroll. Aang sat up and watched her trying to figure out what to say or do to alleviate the tension. He put the stone down on the bedside table next to his green headband he would wear when out in the Earth Kingdom.

"You should've stayed you know." said Katara without looking away from the currently opened scroll.

"Those old people will never listen to anyone, not even me. I'm just the Avatar, not a master of politics and laws." replied Aang.

"Yes, but any help would've sufficed. It was like screaming at a mountain telling it to move." rebutted Katara with the rising stress in her voice apparent.

"I know, I know. I just can't really handle being cooped up in that room all day." responded Aang while he moved to the chair at the table opposite of Katara.

"I know Aang, I do but I'm going to need you to give a little bit more." sighed Katara.

"More? I already saved the world, learned all the elements, helped build this city and unite the four nations. Not to mention I am the only person in one of those nations. I gave up my childhood, and the world always needs more." shot back Aang.

"We're not kids, things change and people grow up. We have jobs to do and your duty-"

"-duty is to the world. I know, I know. Enough of my past lives have told that to me a million times for me to understand." interrupted Aang."I'm just tired of everyone either treating me like a child or the savior of mankind. I'm just one person."

"Aang, I get that." responding Katara looking over at him.

"Then stop treating me like a naive child!" yelled Aang as a strong breeze blew through the room. "It's not my age that hates those meetings, it's my nature."

"Maybe you should go blow off some steam then. You've been under a lot of pressure. I'll be here. Okay?" offered Katara in a caring voice.

"No, come with me." replied Aang, bending down on one knee next to her and holding her hand. "Just the two of us, like before. I can get Appa and-"

"Aang, you know I can't. We have too many responsibilities and I wish you would realize that." interjected Katara, pulling back her hand.

"I understand, really. Come on, it will be fun. I can take you out on my glider." continued Aang in hopes to change her mind.

"No, you don't understand. The world doesn't stop when you decide to leave. Life doesn't work like that." reiterated Katara looking away.

Sorrow quickly filling his eyes, Aang stood, grabbing his glider and walked towards the wide window. "This has been building for too long, I…I just can't do this." he said with his back to her.

"The council will reconvene on a different day if you need more time. Please, the world needs you." pleaded Katara as she stood watching him.

"No, This, I can't do this. I know the world still needs me, I just wish you did too." said Aang as he snapped open his glider and flew out the window. Tears of anger and frustration fell from his face as Katara slumped to the floor and did the same.

* * *

Once out of the kind, old man's line of sight, Toph went from walking sweetly arm in arm with Aang to practically dragging him to their room. She closed the door behind them and sighed with relief.

"Any reason why you opted for a single room instead of two?" asked Aang as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You think after these past four years I'm going to risk you staying in your own room where you can just fly off at any moment. Not happening Twinkle Toes." scoffed Toph, leaning back in the simple wooden chair at the table against the opposite side of the room.

"Look, it was a mistake, okay? I was upset and stressed out and just had to get out of there. I'm not running away again." assured Aang.

"Yeah yeah, and I'm a purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." snorted Toph unconvinced by his words.

"I always had a feeling you were related to Azula, ever since the whole Melon Lord act." chuckled Aang.

"Hey! Melon Lord is a powerful force to be reckoned with. You better watch yourself Twinkle Toes!" shot back as the two erupted in laughter earning them the occasion tap on the floorboards from below.

"See? This is what I missed. Laughter, fun, no stress or problems. Just like the good old days." sighed Aang dreamily.

"I seem to recall the good old days involving someone constantly trying to kill us. One of which actually succeeded." joked Toph.

Aang rubbed the scar on the sole of his left foot with his right, "I guess you're right. I don't know, Republic City just isn't shaping well for me."

"Is that why you left? Get away from the city? If so, you didn't have to stay away for all those years." replied Toph.

"Well yeah, that's part of it." nodded Aang.

"And the other part was?" asked Toph with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess you can say it was also Katara." sighed Aang.

"Really? Sugar Queen drove you away? And here I thought you guys were all lovey dovey, calling eachother 'Sweetie' all the time." said Toph making fake gagging motions.

"We were…at first. I guess the world just caught up to us and things change. She was just too…" he trailed off.

"Motherly, overprotective, overbearing, frigid, boring, unfunny…" Toph began to list off.

"Yes!" Aang exclaimed defensively to cut her off. "She was just too much. Like I said, things change. I just miss laughing with her. Don't get me wrong, she's great and I love her. I just don't think either of us feel the same about each other. She's just been so distant and detached."

"Yeah yeah, Sugar Queen is so beautiful and perky and flawless. Whatever Twinkle Toes. We can't all be knockouts like her." she replied getting slightly more flustered.

"You say it like you're not." laughed Aang.

"Like I'm not what?" asked Toph, confused at this point.

"Beautiful or anything like that. I've always thought you were one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." stated Aang in a rather matter of fact tone.

Blushing under her trademark bangs, Toph faced away like she was looking out the window. Aang simply shrugged, oblivious to her reaction. "Yeah? well you have a great way of showing it Twinkles." replied Toph acting like his admittance unfazed her.

Aang stood and stretched his arms and back. "It's the truth, Avatar's honor but it's late so lets switch. I'll take the chair and you take the bed."

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that. I'm staying right here so I can feel if you try to run out again." said Toph crossing her arms.

"Come on Sifu! I told you I won't and you need the rest. I slept a whole day thanks to your friendly greeting." retorted Aang.

"And you'll get worse if you run away again." warned Toph, shaking her fist at him.

"Fine, then at least share the bed. It's big enough for the two of us." offered Aang as he took off his dirty tunic and laid in the bed.

Not one to be bested in a challenge, "Fine, but only to keep a closer eye on you." Toph got up and laid down next to him, facing away.

"Oh yeah, I can practically feel you watching me now." laughed Aang as he rolled onto his back and rested his hands behind his head.

"Just shut up and go to sleep Twinkle Toes." replied Toph as she elbowed him in the side.

Chuckling, Aang sent a small gust of wind to blow out the flame in the lantern illuminating the room. In the pale moonlight, he looked over at her and sighed inwardly. Her delicate features offset by the larger than life personality she wielded with such confidence, he admired her deeply but was still wary of any earthly attachments let alone any romantic feelings after his last encounter with Katara. Instead he just frowned slightly and closed his eyes to get some rest.

Toph remained awake after she felt Aang blow out the lantern. She could feel is pulse and body heat radiating from behind her. Even though she wanted desperately to face him and embrace him, she would never allow herself to. She is Toph Bei Fong, the world's greatest earthbender and creator of metalbending. She needed no one and can do anything. Yet laying right behind her is the sole reason for her four year long journey. The man that pushed her to keep going and not give up was within her grasp. Her long sought after prize was within her reach, but she couldn't let herself accept it. Past loves have left her stone walls harden to resemble a steel case. Yes she loved Sokka when she was much younger, but him saying that she was like a little sister to him cut through to her very core. Short lived relationships with guys like The Duke left her feeling more cold and distant than when she really was alone. Toph simply refused to show weakness and vulnerability and it ruined countless relationships. Frustrated with her own inability to open up and let go, she shut her eyes tightly and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"Have you been following her?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Reports state that she was seen recently with an unidentified man, the first in several months. While we can't confirm the identity, it is safe to assume that we might have found him as she decided to stay in a local inn rather than outside as her usual mode of operation suggests." replied the subordinate in a respectful tone averting his gaze downward.

"Good, alert Jinhai and his small team to mobilize. Make sure the Avatar stays missing" the commanding man ordered with a devious grin.

"Yes sir, understood." answered the subordinate as he bowed and exited the room.

"The most powerful force on the planet is the Avatar huh? Guess we'll just have to put that little theory to the test." the man speculated as he looked out the window at the full moon and took a deep breath with a sinister smile.


	5. The Ties that Bind Us

**A/N: Hey everyone, back with another chapter. I'm sorry, I've been so engrossed in Taang Week, but here is the next chapter. I'm trying to piece together the logistics of the plot and push the action as well as the emotional development, so please bear with me. I should post again soon. As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't ATLA, just a huge fan. **

* * *

Toph took refuge in a traveling encampment that was escorting various people uprooted by the war and rebellions to new cities where they can start a new life. Taking the moment to relax, she leaned against a large tree and closed her eyes for a moment's reprieve. It has been three years since the beginning of her journey to find the Avatar and her patients began to waver. The approaching vibrations made her give a short sigh.  
"How's it going with everyone Metal Head?" asked Toph without looking up.  
"They're good, tired as usual, but good." replied a more mature The Duke. Standing just a little taller than Toph, he maintained his Earth Nation helmet and now wore a single pad over his right shoulder, in memoriam to his fallen leader all those years ago.  
"I guess we're all a little tired. Hopefully we'll be arriving at the next town within another day's travel." said Toph.  
"Here's hoping…" The Duke trailed off.  
"What? Something else wrong?" questioned Toph, finally casting her sightless eyes in his direction.  
"It's just…I know you've been looking for Aang and all…but would you consider staying with us? We could really use your help escorting more refugees and fighting off rebel groups." answered The Duke, blushing slightly at his own feelings for the earthbender.  
"We both knew this wouldn't last forever. We were just heading in the same direction is all." sighed Toph.  
"But don't you like it here? I mean, I know it's rough and things get hard sometimes, but we manage. You could stay with us…with me, and not be so lonely." called out The Duke, trying to convince her.  
"I..I can't." muttered Toph, turning her head away from him. "The things you want from me, they're not mine to give. I wish things were different, but it just can't happen."  
"…It's him isn't it?" asked The Duke with his head hung low. "It's not just about bringing the Avatar back, is it?"  
"I…it's getting late. You should check on the people and get some rest." answered Toph in a low voice, almost at a whisper.  
"Right. No problem." replied The Duke in a sad and bitter tone. He turned and walked away, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white.

* * *

The morning sun burned brightly, peering through the open window of the small inn. Light fell on Toph and Aang, giving her cause to slowly wake up. She let out a big yawn and held on desperately to the peace and comfort of sleep. Aang stirred slightly and yawned as well.  
"G'morning Toph" said Aang sleepily.  
"Morning, Twinkle Toes." she replied with a soft smile.  
The two laid in bed in a warm embrace that occurred unconsciously the night before, unbeknownst to the two young benders. He had both of his arms wrapped around her as she laid with her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. Slowly the light warmed her face and made Toph wake up as she realized where she was and jumped backwards in surprise. She would rarely let people get close to her and her inner feelings got the better of her late at night. Aang's eyes also shot open at her revelation and quickly sat straight up.  
"What the heck do you think you're doing Twinkle Toes?!" yelled Toph, hiding a bright blush with her long hair hanging in her face.  
"Me? You were the one laying on me!" shot back Aang, blushing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"You better not have tried any funny stuff when I was sleeping." She said, standing and pointing accusingly at him.  
"I think it was your idea to share a bed last night if I'm not mistaken." retorted Aang as he stood up and stretched his limbs.  
"Because I'm not letting you run away Airhead!" shouted a flustered Toph.  
"I promised you already, I'm not leaving you." assured Aang. the sincerity and boldness of his words made Toph's heart rate hasten.  
"We'll see. Let's just head out, alright?" said Toph trying to get a grip on her emotions.  
Aang nodded as the two got fully dressed and made preparations to leave. Toph resumed their act as the happy couple as they left the inn, waving kindly at the friendly innkeeper. Leaving the town, the pair made their way to Appa and Momo, resting on the outskirts of town. Appa let loose a loud bellow at the return of his companion and Momo flew to Toph and perched on her shoulder.  
"Hey buddy! You guys have a good night?" smiled Aang warmly as he petted the giant flying bison. Appa bellowed happily in response.  
"Some things never change." chuckled Toph, scratching Momo behind his ears as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Helps having a ten ton flying bison and a chatty lemur to keep you company." grinned Aang in a cheerful mood.  
"Yeah yeah, now let's get moving. We're burning daylight." responded Toph, throwing her rucksack of supplies onto Appa's saddle.  
"You got it." answered Aang, jumping onto Appa's neck and gripping his reins.  
"What do you think you're doing up their Twinkle Toes? Feet on the ground." ordered Toph pointing at the earth in front of her.  
"What? We're walking all the way back to Republic City?" whined Aang, descending next to her.  
"I can't see up there. This way I know exactly where we're going. Otherwise we might wind up at one of your air temples or who knows where." confirmed Toph as she started walking.  
"Come on, Sifu! It'll take us weeks to get there." groaned Aang, following behind her.  
"It'll take months with your lazy butt, now let's get moving." replied Toph, ignoring his objections.

* * *

A small group of masked figures hid in the high branches of the forested area along the main route that cut through the woods. A large, brooding man crouched on the branch, scanning the forest for any movement. He wore a half mask over his mouth and had a shaved head. Another masked figure jumped from branch to branch, arriving next to his position.  
"Report." he ordered.  
"Sir. Scouts have spotted the earthbender and the suspected Avatar departing from the town under an hour ago and heading towards this forested area." responded the subordinate, keeping his head bowed in respect of his superior.  
"Good, wait for them to enter the forest and encircle them, silently. The Avatar is to be identified and captured at all cost. Understood." questioned the man.  
"Yes sir. Understood Master Jinhai." he confirmed and departed to spread the orders. Jinhai smirked and leapt in succession along the trees to get in position.

* * *

The waxing moon glowed brightly over Republic City in the dead of night. The majority of activity on the streets subsided at such a late hour, save for seldom groups of people enjoying the night life. Republic City was formed on the basis of collective unity among the nations, where people of all backgrounds could thrive. Many people came to the city in hopes to rebuild the lives destroyed by the 100 Year War. With this, they brought their culture and knowledge from all across the world to this mecca. Most of the spread of knowledge was in the stories shared amongst the citizens, where others brought scrolls and tomes of their recorded history. The written records were stored in the city's main library where Katara spent most of her free time in recent years.  
Piles of scrolls and books covered the table as two feeble lanterns illuminated the the text scrawled upon the paper. Katara tore through page after page of documents, learning as much as she can about foreign laws and customs to aid her with the responsibilities of being on the council. The giant, main doors to the library creaked open loudly as Zuko entered in a hooded robe. He approached the table where Katara was stationed and took off his hood.  
"And here I thought I was the hopeless shut in." said Zuko sarcastically.  
"You are. If your uncle didn't volunteer to take over your duties as Fire Lord, we would've never seen you outside of your study, surrounded in papers." answered Katara, continuing the read her current book.  
"Hmm…surrounded by papers, never to be whose calling the kettle black." retorted Zuko, gesturing at the piles of books and scrolls.  
"What do you need?" asked Katara sharply, taking offense to his jests.  
"We need to see you. Your friends never see you. You're either here, locked in your suite, or yelling in the council chambers." replied Zuko, sitting across the table from her.  
"Sokka is busy with contracting the city, Suki and Ty Lee are training the police force, you're here, Toph ran away and…." stopped Katara, now only staring at words instead of actually reading.  
"I know it still hurts that he-" started Zuko.  
"Of course it hurts! I mean, I know things became awkward between us, but he can't just leave his responsibilities. What if something happens? What if there's an emergency?" exclaimed Katara. Zuko went over to the other side of the table and put both hands on her shoulders comforting.  
"Things happen. He's a smart guy, he wouldn't just abandon the world." Zuko reassured her.  
"I know he wouldn't on purpose. I'm just so…mad that he just left." admitted Katara.  
"Can you blame him? Told he was the Avatar as a kid, hunted down, killed, brought back to life, fought my father on a day when winning seemed impossible, and then helped found this city. That's a lot for a kid." responded Zuko.  
"I know I can't blame him, but it doesn't excuse him. It just hurts." choked out Katara, stifling tears from erupting. Zuko knelt beside her, and looked up at her as he wiped away a tear.  
"It's okay Katara. You told me yourself that you two were growing apart. These things happen. You can't just look at the bad side. See, life is like a silver sandwich, and hum…when bad things happen, you need to look at the good lining and take bite of the sandwich." said Zuko, struggling to find the right words to comfort her.  
"You've been around your uncle too long. Too bad all of his wisdom didn't rub off on you." chuckled Katara lightly.  
"I listen. I can only absorb so much of his constant teachings." rebutted Zuko.  
"Zuko…thank you." Katara smiled softly.  
"It's the least I can do, you did save my life." replied Zuko. She lighten his head gently by his chin and they met each other with a kiss.

* * *

"We should set up camp here." said Toph as the group reached a clearing in the forest.  
"Good idea Sifu." replied Aang as they stopped and began setting up a modest camp for the night. Aang took Appa's saddle that held all their supplies off and the giant flying bison laid on his back in relief. Working seamlessly together, the two benders went through the understood routine from their travels together years ago. Toph created a shallow fire pit as Aang ignited the logs. As Toph took out a pot to cook with, Aang filled it with water from a large jug. Toph then created two long earth benches for the two to sit on while Aang prepared the food.  
"You wouldn't happen to have some meat in those supplies you bought would you?" asked Toph.  
"Nope, no meat but trust me, it's good." laughed Aang as he cooked.  
"I hope so, I'm starving." said Toph, leaning back on her elbows to relax.  
"You and me both….So, Sifu…you asked me the last question last night. I think to ask you a question now." announced Aang, stirring the rice and vegetable concoction that he was brewing.  
"If you say so. Fire away Twinkle Toes." responded Toph nonchalantly.  
"You never answered me the other night, but why did you come after me? I know Zuko must have sent out search parties and I heard about the Kyoshi Warriors looking for me as well, but they stopped less than a year after I left." asked Aang.  
"To bring you back of course. I guess the eternal wisdom of the Avatar doesn't include common sense." responded Toph sarcastically.  
"I know you wanted to bring me back, but I don't understand why it was just you out here all alone. I would've thought at least Sokka and Suki would've joined you." continued Aang.  
"Snoozles and his fan girl are in Republic City, taking care of business. They offered, but they would've just slowed me down even with all of his master plans and schedules." retorted Toph.  
"I guess so. Here." Aang handed her a bowl with her food and began brewing a pot of tea. "Just doesn't seem like any of them to let any of us take on a mission alone."  
"Well maybe I miss you, okay?" shot back Toph, eating her food. Aang couldn't help but smile at her admittance. "I mean Snoozles is always working on his crazy inventions, Zuko is busy with his Fire Lord business with Uncle right with him, and Sugar Queen is a total buzz kill."  
"So you were bored?" asked Aang quizzically.  
"No one can take a beating like you Twinkle Toes. Almost lost my edge training with the wimps out there." smirked Toph.  
"Glad to know I'm of some use." Aang poured two cups of tea and handed her one. She took in the aroma and took a deep sip. "Well if it helps any, I missed you too." Toph took a huge gulp and began coughing as she blushed slightly.  
"You don't have to get all mushy on me, Twinkle Toes." she coughed as she held out her empty cup for a refill since she spilled the contents in from of her.  
"Being out here, it gets hard when you're all alone. I missed having my friends around. Sure Appa and Momo are great, but I miss having just another person around. Not Zuko or Sokka treating me like a kid brother, but just passing the time." responded Aang truthfully, refilling her cup and starting to eat his own dinner.  
"You should've come back then." stated Toph.  
"I was going to. Just needed time and space." replied Aang, feeling guilty. An awkward silence filled the are for the following minutes, neither unsure of what to say next.  
"So you only missed me?" asked Toph shyly, finally breaking the silence.  
"Of course, you're wouldn't miss you?" answered Aang wholeheartedly.  
"I don't know. I'm not exactly good with people." replied Toph, putting down her empty bowl.  
"Yeah, you're a little stubborn and rough around the edges," started Aang as Toph grew more tense. He got up and walked over to her to collect her dishes. "But I like that about you. You keep me grounded and sane. I don't know, you balance me out Toph."  
"Someone has to, I guess." blushed Toph as she punched him in the arm. "You mean a lot to me Twinkle Toes. I wasn't going to just let you slip away."  
Aang's heart rate rose as he smiled and washed the dishes with his bending. Momo was sound asleep on Appa nod the fire was slowly dying as the night carried on. Toph laid on her back, basking in the warm night air as Aang sat against a close by tree gazing at her and the stars. He smiled dreamily and cast is glance upwards, catching a glimpse of a person hidden in the trees. The man took a deep breath and grunted as he focused his chi into his third eye and fired a blast at the pair.  
"Toph watch out!" screamed Aang as he leapt in front of her and sent a boulder to intercept the attack and forced it to detonate early. "It can't be. It's Sparky Sparky Boom Man!"  
"What?! You mean Combustion Man? I thought we killed him!" exclaimed Toph as she shot up to a fighting stance. Feeling numerous vibrations, she stood back to back with Aang as many masked assailants descended from the trees surrounding them, including the large man that initiated the attack.  
"You did. You're the people that killed my older brother and I will be the one to avenge his death for the honor of the Matsumai Clan of the Jade Fist." answered Jinhai, standing tall and removing his half mask to reveal a face that bore a striking resemblance to the defeated Combustion Man.


	6. Love on the Battlefield

**A/N: Couldn't sleep, so here's a short and sweet chapter. I'm definitely a fan of more sweet and romantic stories, so I'm going to try and balance that into the story. I also really like lighthearted stories that don't take themselves too seriously. But like I always say: Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

* * *

"Avatar Aang! You will pay for the defeat of rightful rule of the world, Phoenix King Ozai!" proclaimed the leader of a small group of firebenders. Aang and Toph were causally walking through a Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom when the group caught up to them and announced their intentions.  
"So I heard there was this place over here that serves the very best dumplings." said Aang to Toph, ignoring the obvious threat.  
"I don't know about that Twinkle Toes. There's a place just outside of Omashu that takes the cake, but I guess they're better known for their unique tea blends." replied Toph, walking with her hands behind her head.  
"Hey! We are not to be ignored. We will avenge the Phoenix King and his legacy will rise from the ashes!" yelled the rebel leader in a dramatic fashion.  
"Hey guys, can we not do this today? We're taking a mini vacation right now and I heard about this great noodle shop in town." Aang finally replied to the opposing forces as the two stopped for a moment.  
"They do! Best in the entire Earth Kindgom!" confirmed the rebel's second in command, breaking rank and earning a solid hit to the head from his leader.  
"We're here to take them out, not be tour guides!" he said in a hushed voice to the second in command.  
"See? I knew it was in this town. Now if we can just find directions, that would be great." smiled Aang at Toph as the two continued their stroll.  
"You have disrespected us for the last time. Men, attack!" commanded the enraged and embarrassed leader.  
"It wouldn't be a vacation without a little action." smirked Toph as Aang sighed in quiet acceptance.  
The group broke into formation and charged after the young pair. Toph launched several of the attackers in the air with powerful rock pillars rising from the ground. Aang spun his staff to block the oncoming streams of fire and jumped in the air to give an opening for Toph to counter with a stone barrage, knocking out many of the attackers. Running along the rooftops, the attackers lunged at the earthbender and Aang used the water from the rain barrels to freeze them to the surrounding walls. Leaving the entire rebel attack force decimated, the leader stood with his mouth wide open in shock, his second in command cowering behind him. The two young benders approached them and simultaneously sank them in the stone floor up to their shoulders.  
"You may have one this day Avatar, but the reign of the Phoenix King will live on through-" proclaimed the leader as Toph covered his mouth with a stone hand, a technique learned from the Dai Li.  
"Why do the wimpy ones always talk the most?" asked Toph, blowing her bangs out of her face.  
"Beats me. As for you," Aang shrugged and pointed his staff at the second in command in a low and intimidating voice. "…where did you say that noodle shop was?"

* * *

Before Toph could return with a snappy comeback towards the fearsome opposition, the accompanying forces attacked. The leader of the attack, Jinhai, focused on Aang as he took deep breaths and unleashed a rapid succession of fire blasts from his third eye. Aang raised several boulders into a ring around him to intercept each of the attacks. Toph was taking care of the other masked assailants, picking off the more distant foes at first while others charged after her. Close quarters combat not being her strong suit, she barely dodged each of the blows by hearing them at the last second. Creating a large ripple of earth around her to create space, she then turned the outer perimeter into quicksand to trap some of the assailants. Those that were quick enough jumped out of harm's way to continue their attack on the inner ring she created. The attacks followed in more rapid patterns as she narrowly managed to dodge the fiery attacks, only to have parts of her clothes scorched and burned. Aang continued fighting Jinhai while also dodging the flanking enemies. He pushed them all back with a large slice of air, but Jinhai countered with an attack. Hearing his breathing, Toph raised a boulder to block the attack aimed at Aang. The two young benders were now panting heavily, taking fighting stances to cover each other's rear.  
"They're usually not this tough." Toph said as reinforcements approached from the trees.  
"Something tells me they're not a normal rebel group." agreed Aang. Appa flew overhead and gave a loud bellow at the attackers. "No! Get out of here buddy, we'll be fine!"  
"You think we can take 'em Twinkle Toes? They just keep coming." noticed Toph, mentally counting the growing numbers around them.  
"We'll be fine. Follow my lead." whispered Aang, catching his breath. Concentrating, he created a massive dust cloud engulfing the entire clearing in the forest. Toph then swiftly created a hole underground and the two jumped in quickly as she covered the opening. The dust settled and the two were gone.  
"Find them! Search the trees and the skies! They can't be far. Don't let them escape!" roared Jinhai as the group mobilized.  
Silently creating tunnels underground, Toph and Aang used vibrations and their bending to navigate the dark depths. PLacing a hand on the ceiling of their tunnel, Aang found their supplies and the ground swallowed them to bring them down to where they were.  
"Great plan, Twinkle Toes." Toph said sarcastically, punching him in the arm.  
"Hey! We're not burnt to cinders at least. I say it worked out pretty well." Aang rebutted.  
"Speak for yourself." sighed Toph as she brushed the ashes of her tattered clothes off of herself. "So what now?"  
"Find a clearing, get Appa, and get out of here. These Jade Fist guys are serious." answered Aang.  
The two burrowed underground as discreetly as possible until Toph felt it was clear of any enemies. They quickly ascended to the surface as Aang took out his old bison whistle and called for Appa. Without warning or any thought, Aang wrapped an arm around Toph's waist and jumped high into the air, landing gently on Appa's neck.  
"Warn me next time you do that!" protested Toph.  
"Sure thing. Next time deadly assassins that blow stuff up with their brains attack us, I'll give you a heads up." teased Aang.  
"Wait, aren't we going back for the saddle?" asked Toph.  
"We can't risk it. I have both of our bags, so you'll have to hold on tight." answered Aang.  
"No way. I'm not riding without a saddle back there!" yelled Toph in a hused voice.  
"Fine, sit here on Appa's neck." replied Aang, trying to find a solution. She positioned herself in Aang's usual position on Appa's neck as he sat behind her with his legs around her, holding onto the reins. "Just lean back onto me and you should be fine."  
She leaned back and rested against Aang's chest as they rode off towards Republic City. Calming down from her rush of adrenaline from the attack, Toph relished the chance to be so close to Aang with a good alibi. It was just for practical reasons like safety, she would tell herself, but deep down she knew better. Four years of searching for the Avatar and she found him. It was not under official orders of the council, a favor for anyone else or a duty to the world, her reasons were purely selfish. Along the ten years of knowing him, Toph had fallen in love with the Avatar.

* * *

"You're not cheating are you?" asked Toph as she tightened his green headband over his eyes.  
"For the last time, I can't see anything" Aang assured her. Toph raised an eyebrow in disbelief and flicked him in the center of his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"Okay, you can't see." grinned Toph as she took his hand and guided him away from where they were.  
"Where are we going?" question Aang, wary of following Toph.  
"You're gonna spend the day like me, without your eyes." she smiled. "And quit your whining, you still have your earthbending." She guided him to a riverbank with large rock formations and trees surrounding them.  
"Are we there yet?" whined Aang.  
"Yup, we're here. Alright Twinkle Toes, what do you see?" asked Toph.  
"Darkness." joked Aang.  
"Ha ha. What do you really see?" Toph asked again.  
"Well, I feel water rushing nearby, so I guess a river. There are huge rocks over there, and trees over on that side." responded Aang, pointing to the various landmarks.  
"Well done pupil, what else?" Toph continued.  
"Hmm…an ant mound is right over there and a platypus bear is fishing over in the shallow end of the river just a little further down." Aang pointed again to the creatures.  
"You're getting better Twinkle Toes, maybe you'll be as good as me one day." chuckled Toph.  
"So can I take off this blindfold?" asked Aang hopefully.  
"Nope. Not until this time tomorrow." smirked Toph and Aang groaned.  
The pair was traveling along towards Kyoshi Island to help rebuild and expand after Zuko's attack years ago. They set up camp for the day to gather supplies and rest. Toph and Sokka proceeded in messing with Aang and his handicap, with Toph being more effective than Sokka. Much to his dismay, sneak attacks don't work when you yell them out. The night fell and Suki and Sokka retired for the night in a stone tent Toph created for the two lovebirds. Aang was laying in a grassy field, listening to the earth as Toph approached him and laid down next to him.  
"You know, it's kinda cool how you see Sifu." said Aang.  
"Glad you agree Twinkle Toes. It suits me just fine." replied Toph as she stretched out.  
"I guess that's why I forget that your eyes don't really work. You're beyond it I guess." continued Aang.  
"…thanks." smiled Toph with a soft shift in her voice.  
"What is it?" asked Aang.  
"You never treat me like I'm blind or a little girl. That's more than anyone I've ever me." responded Toph.  
"Yeah, well you never treat me like an all powerful Avatar, so I guess we're even." chuckled Aang.  
"So can I ask you something, Twinkle Toes?" questioned Toph.  
"Anything." smiled Aang.  
"I know you come out here to look at the stars a lot. So…what exactly does it look like?" Toph asked, trying to find the right words.  
"Hmm…well…Put your hand flat on the ground." started Aang. She raised an eyebrow and did as she was told. "Now don't think about any of the other stuff. Just clear your mind and let your vision go completely blank." Toph took a few deep breaths and retracted her seismic sense from around her, leaving her in perfect darkness. "So all you see is darkness right?"  
"I hope you're going somewhere with this Twinkle Toes." replied a anxious Toph.  
"I'll take that as a yes." chuckled Aang softly. He placed his hand on the ground and made tiny points of earth raise from the ground to hit her hand in various places. "All those tiny points that you see, that's kinda what stars are like. They're just tiny dots of light filling the sky."  
"Oh…" responded Toph in a whisper, amazed at the new discovery. "So why do you watch them all the time?"  
"You know I don't really know. Just lets me know how small we are in the big picture. Just looking into the heavens, it's calming." answered Aang.  
Toph smiled as Aang continued to carry on about the stars and traced constellations on the palm of her hand. For that moment, there was no outside world. It was just the two of them cherishing the solace and peace the other brought.


	7. Dreams and Secrets

**A/N: Back with another chapter, sorry this is a little shorter than I'd like. Finals and finishing paintings have consumed my life. Yet here is chapter 7. I want to involve other pairings as well, so we'll see how this works out. Expect another chapter in a few days, avatar promise. Please: Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or its characters**

* * *

Never fully seeing the world around her, Toph was unable to dream the same as well. Aang always had the habit of telling the whole group about his dreams he had the night before with painful enthusiasm for the early hours of the morning. They were mostly about flying and how high he would go until the air around him was too thin to bend properly. Sokka was the reigning champion when it came to creative dreams though with each one more abstract with the last. Everyone eventually ignored him after he had another encounter with a questionable glass of cactus juice. Toph kept her dreams to herself though, citing it as "a blind person thing". They were usually the same, bordering on the mundane, but last night was different. There were loud explosions and scorching heat all around her. No matter how loud and how many times she called out, no one ever responded. No vibrations, no voices. Feeling nothing but an intense mixture of fear, rage, and hopelessness, she felt truly alone. Finally giving up on calling for help, a powerful, cool breeze enveloped her. The air soothed the raging blaze around her and gave her a sense of warmth and comfort deep within. The explosions died down and were replaced by the whistle of a sweet, familiar melody. She did not notice but as she slept in the Avatar's arms, she smiled.

The soft, orange glow from the sun peered from over the mountains as the morning approached. Aang was steering Appa through the entire night after their close call with a group of masked assailants. Toph was still sleeping, leaning against his chest as the two rode on Appa's neck. Her head was resting against his neck and she began to stir slightly as Aang yawned loudly. He struggled to keep his eyes closed, but he knew he had to get her and his companions to safety. Steadily, his eyelids became heavier and heavier until they opened widely at their rapid descent. Their giant, flying bison had fallen asleep and the two benders were shocked into full conscious.

"What's happening?" Toph exclaimed, gripping Aang tightly.

"He fell asleep!" replied Aang as he kicked Appa's neck to wake him up. Aang let go of the reins and put them in Toph's hands. "Here! Hold on tight and don't let go!"

"What are you doing?! Aang!" yelled Toph. Before she could grab him, Aang jumped off his neck and tried waking Appa. Despite trying everything he could think of, the sky bison wouldn't wake up. Frustrated, Aang took a nosedive, rocketing towards the ground below them and landed gently. Moving his arms in wide, oracular motions, he gathered all his remaining strength and unleashed his airbending to slow the free fall of Appa. The weight of the sky bison brought Aang to his knees and he thoroughly exhausted him. Once on the ground, Toph jumped off of the snoring bison and ran to Aang.

"Should've warned you, Appa's been impossible to wake up lately." joked Aang, standing and taking off the two packs he had strapped to his back.

"No kidding! Don't do that again Airhead!" yelled Aang as she punched him in the arm.

"Alright alright, but can you take care of camp? Seems like I'm the only one going without sleep." remarked Aang.

"Yeah yeah, get some rest Twinkle Toes. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." nodded Toph. Aang raised an earth tent with the last of his strength and laid out a bedroll to get some rest. In an instant, he was asleep. She sighed and shook her head as she turned her focus to watching after him.

The hours passed into the late afternoon and sat with her back to the wall of the tent. She had an uncut diamond in her hand that she found years ago while training her earthbending. Toph developed a habit of concentrating and bending the stubborn material into different forms when she was deep in thought. Already mastering bending metal, she enjoyed the challenge of bending the toughest materials. It seems like moments of peace are few and far between, so she was sure to always be ready, but lately her guards has been down due to exposure to her main weakness, and he was sleeping a few feet from her. Toph contorted the diamond into a loop around her ankle and went outside, stretching casually. She rubbed the now well rested sky bison and he let out a grateful bellow.

"Fine, but if you fall asleep again, you're a goner." Toph finally gave in and he licked her, lifting her off her feet slightly. Aang yawned and emerged from the tent.

"Man, I needed that." smiled Aang. "How long has it been?"

"Few hours, nothing major. So what's the plan Captain Airhead?" asked Toph. "Who were those guys anyways?"

"No clue. First I've ever seen or heard of them. We need to head to find out soon though, they're not the normal bunch of rebels." shrugged Aang.

"True, and if they're following us, they're nowhere around here. Haven't felt anything bigger than a few fire ferrets for miles." added Toph. "Geez, no wonder you were laying low for so long Twinkle Toes."

"That's a relief." said Aang as he took a bite of a papaya from her bag. He sat next Appa and leaned against his giant paw.

"And it looks like we're not far from a small town" confirmed Toph while she laid out her custom map on the ground and felt the raised topography. She pointed at a small mark on the map nested on the water. Aang moved next to her and looked.

"Wow, that's amazing. I gotta hand it to ya, you continue to amaze me. And it looks like that is Harbor Town. You said it's close?" questioned Aang.

"You haven't seen anything yet Twinkle Toes." smirked Toph. "Yeah, it's a couple miles west."

"Right, so let's get going." nodded Aang. He got up and walked back to Appa. Just as he was about to jump, Toph grabbed him by his collar and brought him back down.

"No way we're riding Appa again. Not after last night." Toph shook her head.

"Aww, she didn't mean anything by it buddy. You were just exhausted." Aang comforted Appa.

"Like I said, just a couple miles west, so we can make it there by sundown." said Toph, grabbing her bag, returning the earth tent to the ground and tossing Aang's bag to him.

"Alright then, lead the way Sifu." chuckled Aang as he walked beside Toph with Appa and Momo following behind them.

* * *

"Are you here to stop me too?" asked Toph bitterly without turning to greet her late night visitor.

"Couldn't even if I tried." Sokka shook his head at the claim knowing better than to try to sway the young earthbender.

"Then what is it? I'm in a hurry." snapped Toph.

"To where?" asked Sokka.

"To find Aang! Am I the only one that cares around here?" yelled Toph.

"Of course not, but where will you go? You have no leads and unlike him, you can't fly." Sokka reminded her.

"I don't know, but I have to do something. So either you're coming with me or you're getting out of my way." responded Toph.

"I know. I…I just don't want anything to happen to you out there." said Sokka, struggling to find the right words to reach her.

She sighed, "Sokka…I'll be fine." Her demeanor softened a little.

"Here, just take this and be safe." Sokka gave her a rolled up scroll.

"I know I've started reading, but really Snoozles?" chuckled Toph softly.

"It's a map. If you're going out there, you might as well know where you're going." replied Sokka. She laid the map out on the table and felt the raised texture of the map. She could feel the whole world under her fingertips.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much." thanked Toph gratefully.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. You're like my little sister. I'd have to hunt down the Avatar and hurt him myself if anything happened to you while you're on your search." Sokka assured her. His words stung less with her acceptance of their platonic relationship.

"Still, thank you." smiled Toph.

"Don't mention it. It's this new thing I'm trying out called maturity. Suki suggested it." chuckled Sokka.

"Does that mean no more fake beard?" asked Toph lightly.

"I said mature, not crazy. Besides, Wang Fire commands respect." Sokka said, defending his alter ego.

Toph laughed and punched him in the arm as she started to walk out of the room. Sokka caught her wrist and pulled her back, hugging her tightly. Shocked by his embrace, she slowly understood and hugged him back. Tears welled up in his eyes as they slowly parted and she left the room. Sokka sighed and walked back to his own suite as Suki was sitting on their bed.

"You did a good thing for her you know?" comforted Suki. He sat next her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"I know, but it's still tough. You know?" sighed Sokka.

"She'll be fine. She's not the same little girl we met years ago, and even then she could mop the floor with you." teased Suki.

"Hey! That's not…okay, you're right." replied Sokka defeatedly. He let out a small smile and kissed her.

* * *

Years passed and the dynamic of their extended family never quite recovered. Without Appa, the whole group couldn't move around as easily, but they still made sure to utilize the airships when going anywhere with Zuko. Sokka would joke that it was the extra guards that were protecting them instead of attacking that made things weird, but everyone knew what it really was. For years it was left unsaid, no one ever really brought up Toph or Aang for that matter as an unspoken rule among the small group. Their group became a lot more stern and serious with the absence of the two youngest, and jovial benders. Katara and Zuko were constantly working, either in the Fire Nation capital or Republic City, while Sokka and Suki trained the police force in hand to hand combat in the city. They would travel with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors to aid in areas of rebellion and danger, but they always returned to Republic City to enjoy life with their group ate at one of their favorite restaurants overtime everyone was in the same place at the same time and Katara was always sure to warn the chefs before hand that Sokka was coming.

"And then I went into the cave with just a single spear and we started making a whole bunch of noise. There must've been a thousand Fire Nation soldiers behind me, but Wang Fire never backs away from a challenge." proclaimed Sokka to the group around the table. At this point, only Ty Lee was the only one truly interested.

"It was not a thousand. And from what Katara's told me, you were shaking in your boots." teased Suki.

"That's how she remembers it, but it's the truth. I was in control the whole time, my true brilliance at work." remarked Sokka proudly.

"Where did she go by the way? Usually she's the one keeping your stories in check." wondered Suki.

"She went to the bathroom." stated Mai, pointing down the corridor.

"I told her, ocean kumquats aren't good substitutes for sea prunes, but no one ever listens to me." said Sokka with his arms in the air.

"Honey, no one's listening to you now. I'm going to go find her." Suki smiled and kissed him as she got up and walked down the hallway. She could hear Sokka continuing where he left off with his story.

"Katara? you in here?" called out Suki as she opened the door to the bathroom. "Guess not." she shrugged and looked both directions down the hall. She began walking back to the table when she heard muffled sounds from the other direction. Suki walked in towards where she heard the faint sounds and stopped at a supply closet. She pressed her ear to the door to hear if anyone was in there. She reached for the doorknob, but recoiled her hand from the hot metal.

"Zuko, stop. We have to get back to the others." moaned Katara from the other side of the door.

"Just a few more minutes. No one will notice." replied Zuko in a low voice. Suki's face blanched as she quickly turned on her heels and returned to the table. She sat there without saying a word.

"It was the ocean kumquats wasn't it? I told her. Like I was saying, so there I was, back to the ocean with a dozen rabid, arctic wolves closing in on me…" started Sokka. Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. Ty Lee leaned over to Suki.

"Captain, are you alright? You don't look so good." asked Ty Lee quietly.

"Me? Fine, never better." Suki whispered in response putting on a fake smile.

"If you say so." replied Ty Lee, not believing her but accepting her answer. She went back to listening whole heartedly to Sokka's stories attentively.

Shortly afterwards, Katara returned to the table and resumed eating her meal. Suki avoided looking at her so that she wouldn't draw attention to what she witnessed. Zuko came from the hallway and took his seat next to Mai a few minutes later. He put an arm around her and she leaned in as he took a sip from his tea. To any onlookers, it was just another evening among friends.


	8. Words in the Dark

**A/N: I should've learned better from the Runaway not to make Avatar promises. Here we are though, a new chapter and hopefully it won't be such a long wait for the next. One of my favorite fanfics is gone, so i decided to write to fill the void. So thank you for putting up with me and as always; Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. That's why I need fairy god parents**

* * *

Fluorescent crystals hung high overhead and gave the ruined temple an air of ominous danger. Foot soldiers moved about, making no more noise than a hushed whisper, as they looked onward. The murmurs of the crowd carried on through the labyrinth of corridors that emptied in a large ceremony room with a high dome ceiling and crystals piercing the walls to add a source of feeble light. On the opposite end of the large room, centered along the wall was a grand alter with an ornate stone throne seated behind it. An decrepit, old man with pale, wrinkled skin sat in the throne with his head leaning on his hand in an unamused manner. His advisor, a young man with tan skin and hair groomed back, ending in three braids, stood at attention at his side as he watched the entering procession with a slight malicious smirk that failed at hiding his cruel intent. The soldier entered the grand room at an exacerbated pace, kneeling on one knee at the base before the alter. He tore off his mask and locked his gaze downward.

"Grand Master, our team has returned." announced Jinhai as his voice trembled.

"Ah, I see. Were you ale to ascertain thaw location of the Avatar?" questioned the old man, massaging the temples of his head.

"Yes sir. The earthbending woman led us to his location." confirmed Jinhai.

"And I trust she was taking care of and he is now in our possession?" asked the Grand Master, slowly rising to his feet in a chorus of brittle cracks and groans.

"Ah…well…" muttered Jinhai, turning his head to the side to avoid the slightest glimpse of his superior.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. It would seem my old age is finally catching up to me. I asked if your team eliminated the earthbending girl and captured the Avatar." repeated the Grand Master in a calm tone while straightening his robes and walking towards the front of the pulpit.

"No sir. They eluded our grasp…" Jinhai trailed off, clenching his fist tightly.

"As I recall, you specifically requested to lead this important task, going against my wishes and the clan's decision to send Lei and you return with only shame and failure." scold the Grand Master. He turned around and cast his gaze upward while Jinhai quaked with rage and disappointment.

"Grand Master! Forgive my failure. It will not happen again sir." called out Jinhai as he summoned courage to redeem himself.

"No, you will not bring anymore dishonor to our clan and risk everything we have worked for. You will answer to Lei from now on. I trust i will not have to repeat myself?" inquired the Grand Master, raising an eyebrow and looking in his direction without turning to face him.

"Yes…yes sir." replied the defeated Jinhai.

"You are dismissed then. Do not betray my faith in you my son. Even the gods do not smile upon failure." waved off the Grand Master.

"Understood." Jinhai rose to his feet, bowed and left the room. The old man returned to his seat and slumped in his throne with a long sigh. He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Sir, are you sure you should be so lenient on Jinhai? How will it affect the others?" questioned his advisor in a hushed tone, leaning in slightly.

"The burn of his own dishonor will discipline him sufficiently. Shame will be his teacher. We need not act on it." replied the Grand Master.

"Yes, of course, but might I suggest-" started his advisor.

"Enough!" exclaimed the Grand Master in a booming voice that shook the entire room.

"Of course Grand Master. My mistake." hissed the advisor, straightening his posture and grimacing discreetly.

Jinhai left the grand hall room, clenching his fist tightly and gritting his teeth. As he left the room into the hallway, a young man was leaning against the wall as grinned as he watch the angered Jinhai approach him. His build was slimmer than most of the soldiers and his green eyes glimmered from under his black headband in the crystal's light. His dark brown hair was swept back and accented his lean face with a sharp jawline, giving him more of a serpentine appearance. His large, beaded necklace made of solid stone only served to contrast his lithe frame.

"You messed up big time, huh?" grinned the young man.

"Shut it, Lei." barked Jinhai in response.

"Woah woah woah, hold on big guy. I could've sworn I just her the Grand Master say you were to answer to me. Better watch it friend, you wouldn't wanna disappoint him twice in one day would you?" smirked Lei. Jinhai grabbed Lei by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Watch your tongue. I won't be so kind the next time." growled Jinhai.

"Funny, I was just going to say the exact same thing. Ooh! It's spooky how that works." chuckled Lei maliciously, nodding in the direction of the jagged stone spike hovering next to his temple. "Now put me down."

Growling, Jinhai let go of Lei and punched the wall out of rage, leaving a sizable chunk. He stormed off down the hall and headed for his quarters. Lei smirked as he watched Jinhai depart and reformed the spike into an orb in his hand.

* * *

"I hate walking! How have you been doing this nonstop for four years?" whined Aang for the umpteenth time.

"PIpe down Twinkle Toes. I told you we're not flying after that. You can handle a couple miles oh mighty Avatar. Now get your but moving!" answered Toph.

Their small group made their way to the nearby Harbor Town from their makeshift campsite. The journey was only a few miles to the west, but to an airborne Avatar, it felt like an arduous pilgrimage. Toph walked a little ahead of his pace with Momo perched on her shoulder and Aang and Appa following a little behind her. The sun was setting as though it was showing them the way in its brilliant orange light. Despite his childish griping, Aang would smile when he would watch the light illuminate Toph and reflect off of her silky black hair.

"If you keep slowing down to watch the scenery, we're never going to get there and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be stuck out here in the dark." prodded Toph.

"It sure is beautiful." replied Aang with his usual goofy grin.

"Wouldn't know anything about that." laughed Toph, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Right right." chuckled Aang. "But that's the sad thing about butterflies. They're so beautiful and have the most gorgeous wings, but she can never see them for herself."

"You have a special bond there with a certain lucky bug?" teased Toph.

"What?" asked Aang being drawn back to reality.

"You said her. Who's the lucky bug? You and a butterfly, I say it's a match made in heaven." joked Toph.

"No, it was just a figure of speech." laughed Aang sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He was especially grateful Toph couldn't see, because she couldn't see the bright red blush that was filling his face.

"Whatever you way Twinkle Toes." chuckled Toph, punching him in the arm.

The group made their way over a ridge to the Harbor Town, nestled on the water as night began to fall and lanterns filled the air. The townsfolk looked in awe of the mammoth flying bison as Aang purchased several bales of hay and tossed one to his large companion in a stable on the edge of town. He patted the arrow on Appa's head and he bellowed happily in response.

"Sleep tight buddy." smiled Aang as he gave Appa's head a big hug and walked away to catch up to Toph and Momo. He went to the inn overlooking the water that Toph told him to meet her at and walked inside as the bell above the door rang out. A short, old woman behind the counter was talking to Toph. He smiled and approached her.

"Hey there, he's taken care of?" asked Toph.

"Yeah, he should be good 'til morning with all the hay I bought." replied Aang.

"Ah, this is the young man you mentioned. You didn't say he was so handsome." interjected the woman.

"Well I wish I knew." chuckled Toph. Aang blushed at the compliment and Toph teasingly jabbed him with her elbow.

"Right, my apologies. Although…He does look familiar…" started the woman, squinting her eyes to focus.

"I do? Well you know, just a normal Earth Nation guy. I hear we all look the same." stammered Aang, trying to keep up a positive and collected front.

"Yeah…years ago…Did you help my husband on a fishing trip?"

"I might have. Traveling a long time, helping people here and there." answered Aang, nervous his cover was blown to much of Toph's amusement.

"Nope, I remember now. It was some water tribe fella. Yeah, he was here with his sister and a goofy looking bald kid. My mistake." concluded the old woman. Toph erupted in laughter and Aang took offense to the nonchalant description she made.

"Bald kid? Must have been some weirdo. You never know these days. Thanks for the room, we'll be heading up now." laughed Toph as she waved at the woman and practically dragged Aang upstairs.

Remembering the directions the woman gave her, Toph led Aang upstairs to their room. It was a little higher quality than their last room due to the town's rich economy. The two entered the room and dropped their baggage on the floor near the foot of the single bed.

"Way to keep up the charade. Flawless performance there Twinkle Toes. Maybe we should send a letter to those Ember Island Players" teased Toph.

"How was I supposed to know? Last I knew, they were just fishing people." retorted Aang.

"They were. Turns out her husband passed a couple years ago a little after they opened this place." answered Toph in a calmer tone.

"Oh…I didn't know." murmured Aang.

"Don't get all down on yourself Twinkle Toes. He went peacefully. They're not exactly young if you couldn't tell." added Toph trying to lift some of the weight Aang felt on his shoulders.

"You're right. It just…you know…Wait a minute." Aang trailed off. "Why is there only one bed again?!"

"Hey! I paid for the room. Deal with it Twinkle Toes." shot back Toph.

"Yeah but I'm not going to run away. You don't have to keep a close watch on me." assured Aang.

"Maybe I have my own reasons. Just don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Toph said as she turned away and stretched out, careful to hide the embarassment brewing on her face. She started to take off the charred shirt she was wearing from their previous encounter.

"Wow, I guess we came pretty close there, huh?" said Aang noticing the burn marks on the fabric.

"Eh, nothing I can't handle. Might be a little tough now that I'm watching out for the Avatar too." teased Toph. She took off her shirt, leaving only her wrappings on her chest and her loose pants. Her torso and back displayed the occasional scar. She let her hair down from its usual bun and it cascaded down her back. Aang took notice of her scars and couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking she got them during her journey looking for him. She threw her clothes next to her bag and took out a tea kettle and a canteen. She handed the the canteen to Aang and searched her bag for the tea itself.

"Here, make yourself yourself." Toph told Aang. He focused his firebending to just his hands and heated the water, maintaining the high temperature so he can pour it in the kettle. She put two cups on the table and settle the kettle down, putting in the tea and waving Aang over to pour the water.

"Looks like you learned a thing or two from Iroh." chuckled Aang.

"He's good for a story or two and some good tea. When everyone else is going crazy with all their work." nodded Toph with a smile.

"That's one of the things I really missed. His tea. Best in the world." confirmed Aang.

"I don't know about best, but I'm getting pretty good." boasted Toph, pouring two cups and taking seat to enjoy her creation. The two sat and enjoyed small sips of the hot tea, the pungent aroma filling the air.

"So what are we going to do from here?" asked Aang.

"Beats me. I never thought Combustion Man has a brother and would be chasing after you when I found you." shrugged Toph.

"This is news to me too. I hate to say this, but I think you're right. We have to make our way back on foot. Flying seems out of the question." nodded Aang.

"True, so we're going to lug around a ten ton flying bison with us? Real discreet, aren't you Twinkle Toes?" replied Toph sarcastically.

"Oh yeah…" sighed Aang, taking a sip of his tea. "It'll be rough, but we should send him ahead. He can let the others know what's going on."

"Yeah, but who? Sugar Queen will turn into the Ice Queen and freeze you to death and Snoozles will kill you for hurting her and just sending on Appa." pointed out Toph finishing her tea.

"You're right. I guess that just leaves Zuko. And he can ask Iroh about all this. So I guess we get a change of clothes and send Appa off in the morning for Republic City." decided Aang as he took his final sip of tea.

"Sounds like a plan Captain Airhead." yawned Toph. "But unlike you, I didn't get to sleep all day so we'll take care of things in the morning." Toph stood up and laid on the bed. Aang nodded and stood to take off his worn tunic. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair and laid next to her. Toph faced in the opposite direction of him and he laid on his back with his hands behind his head. The sound of the waves crashing against the dock echoed outside as Aang strained himself to think of a way to handle this new assailant group situation, let alone returning home to all his friends he abandoned. Seconds turned to minutes and slowly an hour had passed and sleep wasn't coming as easily as he had hoped, for either of them. Toph's mind was equally as active on the situation at hand.

"…hey, Twinkles? You still awake?" asked Toph, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, can't sleep. Same with you?" replied Aang softly.

"Looks like it." sighed Toph, fidgeting with her fingers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." answered Aang.

"Earlier, you said something about a butterfly. What was that all about?" inquired Toph.

"Oh that. Well it's had for you to see, but butterflies are really light insects with these huge, beautiful problem is though, that they have these wings that make them look so breathtaking, but they can never see them. It's a shame, being so beautiful but never seeing it for yourself." clarified Aang.

"Oh…" murmured Toph. "Then why'd you say her? Like it was a person in particular."

"I guess you can say it is about a person in particular." smiled Aang softly.

"I thought so." said Toph, rolling on her side away from Aang.

"Yeah, even if she wasn't blind, I think she'd be too stubborn to admit how beautiful she is." continued Aang, watching her with a slight smile. His words slowly reached her and she gradually turned back to him. His hand slowly entwined with hers as he used his other hand to brush the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She angled her head, as if looking up at him and he lingered after the light kiss. He looked down into her milky eyes and cupped her face as his lips met hers. Their heartbeats raised as the kiss was returned and deepened. A gentle give and take between the two, Aang wrapped his arms around her and she rested her hands on the back of his neck and his chest. The two broke away momentarily, still not fully aware of what was transpiring right in front of them.

"You really mean it?" asked Toph quietly in little more than a whisper against his lips.

"With all my heart." answered Aang sweetly, smiling against hers and kissing her to confirm his sincerity.


End file.
